Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) kidnaps Elephant012 / Azura and her allies saves Elephant012 / All Get Grounded
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) kidnaps Elephant012 / Azura and her allies saves Elephant012 / All Get Grounded is a grounded video, a crossover between Azuraverse and Recessverse, published on March 13th 2019 Transcript At the park, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were feeling grumpy about Elephant 012. Lawson: Man! We hate Elephant012! He is the worst YouTuber ever! Gelman: Me too! Mundy: Me three! Skeens: Me four! Gelman: I know, he's the worst guy ever! Mundy: He's nothing but an idiot! Skeens: Yeah, he whomps! And he sucks too! What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, guys! How about we call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to take Elephant012 to his house and give him the death penalty by melting him down into meat! Gelman: That's a good idea! Let's do it! Mundy: After we finished Elephant012, they'll be meat for all of us! Skeens: Yeah, this will be like a picnic to us! Lawson: Now I'm calling to call Ratchet! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: Elephant012 is the worst YouTuber ever, and I hate him, and I hate Azura's friends too! And so do my friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! Can you come over here to melt Elephant012 down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. I agree with you, Elephant012 is the worst YouTuber ever! Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson and his friends. Ratchet: Okay boys, let's go hunt Elephant012! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop! Gelman: To melt him down into meat! Mundy: Then we can have meat products together! Skeens: Yeah, this will be like a picnic to us! Let's do it, Ratchet! Ratchet: Yeah but, we need to multiverse ship go invader there. But not the Kostaverse because it's lockdown. Lawson: Oh right, let's go. Then Lawson, his friends and Ratchet went off to the Azuraverse with his multiverse ship and find Elephant012, and then they confronted him. Lawson: Hey Elephant012! Elephant012: Lawson, what do you want for me now?! Lawson: Me and my friends have come to give you a punishment! And who's behind us?! Elephant012: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Elephant012: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens brought me here to help them and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat! Elephant012: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Gelman: You're going to meet your doom! Ratchet, Lawson and his friends picked up Elephant012, and carried him around the town. Elephant012 was kicking and screaming, puts away to the multiverse ship and rans away. Meanwhile Azura and their friends shows up in anger. Azura: (Scary voice) OH (x50). LAWSON AND HIS FRIENDS WITH TEAM UP WITH RATCHET FROM ROBOTS TO KIDNAP MY FRIEND ELEPHANT012, WE MUST GET THE SHIP FAST. Ike: On it. MrEmperorCJ: Come on everyone, let's go save Elephant012 right now. Text: Back to the Recessverse. Elephant012: RATCHET, LAWSON, GELMAN, MUNDY, SKEENS, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have annoyed Lawson and his friends too much! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet, Lawson and his friends arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Elephant012 on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Come on, guys! Gelman: Yeah, let's do it! Mundy: This is going to be great! Skeens: After we finished that guy, there'll be meat for us! Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens carried Elephant 012 up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Elephant012 on the conveyer belt. Lawson: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Elephant012! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Elephant012! Then Elephant012 was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Elephant012: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! Gelman: Go, Choppers! Go! Ratchet: Ooh, this is gonna get greasy! Azura: STOP RIGHT THERE ALL OF YOU, AND YOUR CHOPPERS, YOU HAVE BEEN SURRENDERED. Ratchet: Wait, hold your shreds, we've got trouble. (Freddy Fazbear bashes the wall with his fist) Lawson: Oh no, it's Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Pates, and and friends. Gelman: What are you all doing here. Azura: Because, we all can't believe you kidnap our friend Elephant012 and got sent away to the Recessverse. Ike: That's right, how dare you kidnap Elephant012 that JetixLover saw you do it. MrEmperorCJ: Hang on Elephant012, we are here to save you. Azura: And also, mass murder could causes Nazism. Ratchet: Nazism, how did you know. Ike: Because mass murder is causing to melt down people which is too graphic. Azura: Any last words you gonna say. Lawson: Well guess what, Azura... you... just... WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP! Azura: (Scary voice) OH (x80). ERWIN LAWSON, HOW DARE YOU SAY I WHOMP, ENOUGH GAMES. (normal voice) That's it. Ike: That's it. Iris: That's it. Giffany: That's it. Dark Magician Girl: That's it Sophie the Otter: That's it. Lucina: That's it. Bing Bong: That's it. Reggie: That's it. Classified: That's it. Sharptooth: That's it. Chanticleer: That's it. Aslan: That's it. Soren: That's it. Freddy Ferret: That's it. Cyber Woo: That's it. JetixLover: That's it. Jelly the Otter: That's it Ray: That's it. Hank: That's it. Freddy Fazbear: That's it. Kai: That's it. Geon: That's It. Woo: That's It. Astro Guy: That's it. Rocky: That's it. Poison Ghost: That's it. Beetle Mania: That's it. Storm the Albatross: That's it. Wave the Swallow: That's It. Jet the Hawk: That's it. Prepare for some bleeding. Ratchet: Oh will see about that. Choppers, get him. Chopper featuring Forge: Yes sir. Azura: Oh no you don't. (Fight is censored) Choppers including Forge: Ouch (x15). Forge: Mayday, mayday, were under attack. Ratchet: Oh no, My Choppers are down. Also, they're my mother's coworkers. Ike: Coworkers you said. Ratchet: Yes. Ike: And you deserve it. Prepare for some bleeding you five. (Fight is censored) Azura: Now I'm going to call your dads and Madame Gasket to ground you. Lawson: No (x18). Gelman: No (x18). Mundy: No (c18). Skeens: No (x18). Ratchet: No (X18). Please don't call us parents. Azura: Well that's too bad, it's for your own good. Ike: Oh wait, here comes Madame Gasket right up. Madame Gasket: What's going on here. Oh hi Azura and friends, what brings you here. Azura: You won't believe for what just happen. Madame Gasket: What did they do? Azura: We saw Elephant012 from getting kidnapped by Phineas T. Ratchet and those Recess dorks.. Madame Gasket: What! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, how dare you team up with Ratchet to kidnap Elephant012. That's it, I'm calling your dads. And Ratchet, I will ground you in the moment as well as the Choppers. MrEmperorCJ: Elephant012, are you okay. Elephant012: I'm not okay, I got wounds on my whole body. MrEmperorCJ: Don't worry, the ambulance will be here when will get back home. Madame Gasket: Hello, Mr. Lawson, your son and his friends has team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat. Can you please ground him. OK, bye. (Lawson's Dad's car arrives) Lawson's Dad: Erwin, let's go home now. (The car leaves with Lawson still crying) (Gelnan's Dad's car arrives) Gelman's Dad: Gelman, let's go home now. (The car leaves with Gelman still crying) (Mundy's Dad's car arrives) Mundy's Dad: Conrad, let's go home now. (The car leaves with Mundy still crying) (Skeens' Dad's car arrives) Skeens' Dad: Greg, let's go home now. (The car leaves with Skeens still crying) Madame Gasket: OK Azura, you can take Elephant012 home back to the Azuraverse now, I will deal with him now. Azura: Very well. Until we meet again (At Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson) Lawson's Dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet and your friends to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat until Azura and her friends saves the day?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, Elephant012 deserves to be the worst YouTuber ever! Lawson's Dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman) Gelman's Dad: Gelman, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet and your friends to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat until Azura and her friends saves the day?! You know you can't do that! Gelman's : But dad, Elephant012 deserves to be the worst YouTuber ever! Gelman's Dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Gelman's: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At Mundy's house, Mundy's dad was furious with Mundy) Mundy's Dad: Conrad, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet and your friends to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat until Azura and her friends saves the day?! You know you can't do that! Mundy: But dad, Elephant012 deserves to be the worst YouTuber ever! Mundy's Dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Mundy's: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At Skeens' house, Skeens' dad was furious with Skeens) Skeens' Dad: Greg, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet and your friends to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat until Azura and her friends saves the day?! You know you can't do that! Skeens: But dad, Elephant012 deserves to be the worst YouTuber ever! Skeens' Dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you team up with Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat until Azura and her friends saves the day?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But Gasket, I mean mom, Elephant012 deserves to be the worst YouTuber ever! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Elephant012 and try to melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4 weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now while I will berate the Choppers and Forge to remind not to kill people! Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Madame Gasket: And as for you, Choppers, you should know that Elephant012 is an organic person, not junk! All of you are in trouble, especially you, Forge! Forge: Yes, boss. Madame Gasket: Just to make sure not to make any mistakes again. Pronto. Choppers: Yes, sir. Madame Gasket: Good. Text: Back at the Azuraverse. BlueKid91233: Hey Shigure and Female Kana, have you Azura and friends anywhere. Female Kana: She's coming right here. Azura: Hey guys. BlueKid91233: Oh my god, what happen to him. Azura: Elephant012 got kidnapped by Lawson and his friends by teaming up with Phineas T. Ratchet and almost melt him down into meat until we saved him. Elephant012: Can you just call me to the ambulance please. BlueKid91233: OK, on it. (The End) Cast Eric as Lawson, Mundy, MrEmperorCJ, Chopper, Ike and Beetle Mania Joey as Gelman, Classified, Freddy Ferret and JetixLover Brian as Brian, Chopper and Jet the Hawk Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Paul as Elephant012 and Chopper Princess as Azura and Iris Young Guy as Forge, Blue91233 and Astro Boy Simon as Freddy Fazbear, Aslan, Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kayla as Dark Magician Girl Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly the Otter Kendra as Lucina and Female Kana Steven as Bing Bong and Ray Kidaroo as Reggie Scary voice as Sharptooth, Poison Ghost, Geon and Rocky Dallas as Chanticleer and Storm the Albatross Alan as Soren, Woo and Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Wiseguy as Cyber Woo, Hank, Kai and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Wave the Swallow Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Azura's adventures Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Grounded Videos